Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a catalyst for manufacturing multi-walled carbon nanotubes and a method of manufacturing multi-walled carbon nanotubes using the same, and more particularly, to a catalyst for manufacturing multi-walled carbon nanotubes which a transition metal main catalyst is supported on a silica-alumina (SiO2—Al2O3) mixed carrier, thereby being capable of manufacturing multi-walled carbon nanotubes having an aligned bundle structure with small number of walls, low surface resistance and low density, and a method of manufacturing multi-walled carbon nanotubes using the same.
Description of Related Art
Carbon nanotubes have a rounded shape with nano-sized diameter of graphite surfaces having hexagonal honeycomb wherein one carbon atom is bonded to three different carbon atoms, and are macromolecules with unique physical properties depending on their size and shape.
Generally, carbon nanotubes exhibit a cylindrical shape in which a graphite surface curls up. Carbon nanotubes can be classified into single walled carbon nanotubes, double walled carbon nanotube and multi walled carbon nanotube, with one, two and three or more cylindrical shape graphite surface, respectively, and they have different characteristics depending on the number of the walls. For example, single-walled or double-walled carbon nanotubes have high electrical properties and are thus widely used in device applications such as electron-emitting devices, electronic devices and sensors, and multi-walled carbon nanotubes can be applied to high-intensity complex materials because of high physical properties although the electrical properties thereof are low compared to single or double walled nanotubes.
Recently, attempts have been made to utilize multi-walled carbon nanotubes as an additive for an electroconductive polymer such as an antistatic agent, however, it is urgent more than anything to improve high surface resistance of the conventional multi-walled carbon nanotubes.
Related arts are Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2015-0142408 (published on Dec. 22, 2015), which discloses supported catalysts, aggregates of carbon nanotubes obtained therefrom, and methods of producing the same.